


Cotton Headed Clutz

by Ember_Hearts



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint is speaking out loud the whole time, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, God I love their dynamic as friends, Nat speaks in sign sometimes but idk how to make things italic, Other, Sassy Natasha Romanov, XD, im just the author, in my minds eye this isn’t clintasha but who am I to kill the buzz, so it’s anybodies guess what’s sign and what’s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hearts/pseuds/Ember_Hearts
Summary: Clint hurts himself and gets lectured (again) by his equally reckless partner in crime. Cuteness ensues.





	Cotton Headed Clutz

It had been almost three hours since he had come come from the hospital with his head all wrapped in cotton, forehead and ears hidden from the world once again. Three almost hours of silence, though that wasn’t uncommon. Even without the aid of sound he could communicate with her but still Tasha hadn’t said a word to him, even less so had faced him. 

He knows she’s worried for him, she always is when he goes out on his own, though it should be him looking out for her, Tasha had the more dangerous job and despite how she acts she was still physically younger than him, he reminded her of that a lot. She only replied to him with eye-rolls and frowns along with the occasional dismissive wave. 

“Nat?” Clint said, and judging by her wince, he said it a little too loud. Oops. “Sorry..” he said, hoping for a softer tone this time.

“It’s okay” came her response, her hands trailing as she turned to face him.   
“You’re an idiot you know that”

Clint laughed, he did. 

“You know I’m okay right, it’s just a bump, nothing big.”

Natasha nodded, looking away into the past. Then her lips were moving, he missed the beginning of her words. “-have to be careful Clint. You’re always telling me that but then you go off and get yourself hurt.” 

Clint shrugged, an almost concussion was better than a bullet he liked to think. “Aww Tash! You do care!” 

She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head to hide the small smile there. 

“Don’t do that again, okay?” She asked, looking away again. “Not without me there.”

Clint laughed again. “Okay mom”

“I’m the younger one here.” She quipped back.

“Only because of soviet magic.”   
He earned another eye roll. And then more silence. She turned away again, small smile fading. 

“You’re my best friend. You don’t get to leave me okay..?” She moved slow, still getting the hang of the rhythm to speaking.

“Wasn’t planning on it. Plus you gotta be there to witness my wedding!” Clint smiled, propping a hand on his hip.

“You have to find somebody first” her reply came, he could feel the sass she put into it.

“Yeah yeah, you know I’m not the big romantic like you!” This made Nat blush just a tad, she thought he’d forgotten about her secret romance stash, but a hawk never forgets. She shook her head. “Dammit.. come here you.” 

Clint fled backwards, though it wasn’t far before she had his middle captured in her arms, he let himself fall back, she didn’t let go so that way they stayed. Cuddled on his bed. They didn’t say anything for a long time. It was nice. He was lucky to have a friend like her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and ik its short but like, what do you expect im just an editor!   
> Side note I don’t ship clintasha but I’m not about to sink your ship so feel free to go ham.


End file.
